In a wireless local area network (WLAN), it is helpful to enable a network administrator to troubleshoot bad call quality issues reported by mobile users (e.g., Lyric® and/or Jabber® users) due to the radio frequency (RF) environment. However, because the users are mobile, they might not be in the same geographic location for the entire duration of a voice and/or video call. Thus, when a mobile user reports a poor call quality issue, it remains challenging for the network administrator to figure out the RF environment which led to the bad call quality.